Talk:List of Volumes
Are we gonna use the chapter cover pages/art for each chapter in the list of volumes so that each chapter has a picture with it? Simant (talk) 22:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Why does each chapter need a picture? The volume cover in the infobox should suffice. ~SnapperT '' 03:55, 19 July 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah thats kinda what i wanted to say. Simant (talk) 05:49, 19 July 2009 (UTC) How? how do you have info for the gokage summit one when it hasnt even been released yet? (talk) 06:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Style of pages? Right now I am too lazy/busy to check all policies/etc. so I may suggesting impossible things, but... I was wondering if we could edit the pages of the volumes to the likeness of the Bleach wikia? An example of a volume in the Bleach wikia Thanks anyway- -- (talk) 20:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I second this, as I've grown accustomed to the style there as well and it's very-well organized. (talk) 12:03, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Chapters I added the chapters of each volume to the page with just names and numbers. Should the chapters be hidden by default? Also, I want to kill List of Chapters and make this the page to goto. Not sure how to make a concept of chapters without volumes.. SimAnt 04:31, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe the way missing image works? No volume number given = Property:Uncollected. ''~SnapperT '' 04:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::If you could help/teach me how to properly use table widths in the wikia, it would be greatly appreciated... SimAnt 05:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Can't help you there. :::And actually, why not just ? ::::Because then it would have to be manually updated every time a new volume came out... SimAnt 05:09, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::But it would be simpler. And the uncollected property is currently being applied to articles it shouldn't be. ''~SnapperT '' 05:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :I Added semantic image slideshow to the page, but i think it looks a bit cluttered, and i would like to turn "autoplay" off... SimAnt 22:41, August 9, 2010 (UTC) ::That can't be good on the wiki's servers. ''~SnapperT '' 03:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure if you're still interested in putting chapter images on this page, but the One Piece wiki has something similar. It might, at the very least, have possible applications for other articles. ''~SnapperT '' 04:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Transcluded Summaries Are they broken again, or is the wiki having another hiccup? ''~SnapperT '' 19:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :No idea, just gonna poke dantman again. SimAnt 23:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Missing chapter The newest chapter is missing but I dunno how to fix it^^ Seelentau 愛議 14:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Info Getting Obtained Where do you guys know already what happens in chapter 530? Is it the Japanese version? If it is, I'm sad because I can't read Japanese. Amaterasu789 (talk) 21:28, March 3, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter has been available in English for over 24 hours now. Omnibender - Talk - 21:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I know most people here get read their chapters at Mangastream. '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 23:32, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks, because I read from Anime >A< and that's later than mangastream. Amaterasu789 (talk) 21:27, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Part I Am I the only one that can't see any of the volumes from Part I ? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 14:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I cannot see them either. (talk) 14:34, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :Now I only see volume 10... any suggestions anyone? '' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~'' 18:10, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Manually purge the pages, or wait for wikia staff to fix it with features beyond our control. SimAnt 18:13, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Disambiguations Is anyone opposed to making disambiguations for chapters/volumes which have the exact same name? For example, chapter and volume one are not exactly the same due to punctuation, but many, if not all others are. I ask because I find it rather strange to have nameofsomething (volume) and nameofsomething, or nameofsomething and nameofsomething (chapter). I think both could be listed, and have a disambiguation page. Omnibender - Talk - 02:01, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Volume 58 Volume 58 repeats, as well as 1 or 2 chapters within it. Would someone mind fixing this? :Can't do anything at the moment... mediawiki extension is more broken than usual. SimAnt 03:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) its listed 6 times ... --Elveonora (talk) 18:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :We know. Like Simant said, at the moment, only the developers of MediaWiki can fix it, as this is happening due to a bug in their code. Simant reported this issue ages ago. Omnibender - Talk - 18:52, December 4, 2011 (UTC)